Last Hope
by Luuna Lovegood
Summary: When Matt, Inez and Jackie defeated Hacker 8 years ago, they thought it was over. 8 years later they run into Slider and Digit and become the last hope standing for Cyberspace.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ _Okay everyone, I do not own Cyberchase so I'm deciding to wing it with this plot bunny that just entered my head. I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

 **Prologue: Reunited Once More**

It had been 8 years since the last adventure in Cyberspace. The Cyber Squad had returned to their own paths when they were no longer needed. Of course they visited but their visits became fewer and fewer due to their own busy lives. However, the three of them still remained good friends. It seemed as if, even when they fought, that they found a way back together. That was, at least, until they graduated middle school and went their separate ways. Now, they were all attending college.

Matt was headed towards his class when he bumped into someone, sending them flying back.

"Ow, that hurt!" The other person cried and Matt blinked. He quickly reached out to help the girl who had fallen. The girl sounded strangely familiar but didn't look like anyone he had seen before.

"I'm so sorry," Matt said quickly. "Are you new here too?"

"Yeah," The girl replied. "I'm Jacqueline Jamis, but call me Jackie. But, it's fine, I wasn't watching either..."

"Jacks?" Matt said, not daring to believe it. Her voice sounded the same but there was no way that this girl could be the same girl that he knew in middle school and had adventures in Cyberspace with. But could it be? "It's me, Matt."

Jackie blinked at the nickname. It had been awhile since anyone called her that and when the boy introduced himself, her eyes widened. It was Matt! Her old friend! He had definitely gotten taller and a lot more handsome than he once had been. Of course, she had always thought he was cute but now he was almost as good-looking as her fan-girl crush, Slider.

"Matt!" Jackie cried, surging forward and embracing her dear friend.

Matt wrapped his arms around Jackie, glad to see her again.

"It's great to see you," Matt admitted. "You didn't get too hurt by the fall, did you?"

Jackie smiled, shaking her head although flushed a little at being so close to Matt. It seemed okay when they were kids, but now it felt a little different and almost odd in a good way. It seemed almost a coincidence when they saw another girl come in. The dark-haired girl could recognize her anywhere. While she had definitely grown prettier, she was still recognizable unlike herself and Matt. Jackie had curled her hair and grown it down to her waist. Matt's hair was straighter although he hadn't dyed it or anything.

"Inez!" Jackie called out causing the girl to stop and blink.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Inez asked, being as polite as ever considering she didn't recognize them.

"Nezzie, it's us," Matt said moving away from Jackie. "Matt and Jackie, remember?"

Inez's eyes widened as she gaped, taking in their appearances. Now that they had mentioned their names, it was like it was so obvious. Happiness lit up in her eyes and she threw her arms around both her friends. She was so happy to see them that she didn't even scold Matt for calling her 'Nezzie' like she usually did.

"Matt! Jackie!" Inez said joyfully. "It's amazing to see you two again! It's been way too long."

"No kidding," Jackie agreed before frowning a little. "Think it's a coincidence?"

Her other two friends shrugged at that. That was something to wonder but nothing had happened so far and it was kind of nice to see each other again. Keeping these positive thoughts in her mind, Inez spoke up.

"Anyway, I skipped a grade and am in the scholarship class so we'll be together," Inez told them. She took out her timetable and the other two followed suit. "At least for our cores anyway."

Inez and Jackie glanced at each other, a little saddened that they only had their core subjects together. Despite being together, they wouldn't get to spend as much time together as they were able to in Cyberspace. It almost made the girls wish they were kids again and able to hang out more freely.

"Don't worry," Matt assured both Jackie and Inez seeing their downcast expressions. "Since we attend the same college, I'm sure that we can catch up during the breaks."

The two girls cheered up and they both smiled at him. Luckily, they did have an introduction class together. A woman entered the room who was clearly their teacher. The woman had wavy blue hair and brown eyes, she had a warm expression on her face.

Inez felt a knot of familiarity tie itself within her as she looked at the woman who was meant to introduce them to the college and introduce the core subjects to them. It was almost like she had seen this woman somewhere before, like she knew her? It almost seemed like they were old friends or something?

"Good morning," Inez said quickly, not wanting to seem like she was rude.

Jackie rubbed her eyes as she looked at the woman. Just who was she? There was such warmth in her eyes that it almost reminded her of her second mother figure in Cyberspace, Motherboard. Thinking of Cyberspace made her heart give a painful twinge of remorse. She wished they could visit that place more often but they had become so busy with their own lives. She hoped Motherboard and Digit were alright.

Matt, like Inez and Jackie also felt like he knew this woman but also felt he may be overthinking things. After all, he had never seen her before but the look on the woman's face was so heartwarming and encouraging. He felt he had seen that look before but where? Before he could decide that, the woman spoke.

"Good morning students, my name is Maya Jones," The woman said softly, a small smile. "You can call me Maya or if you prefer Mrs. Jones." With that, the introduction began.

While Inez was trying, she found herself concentrating more on the woman than the actual class and she could see Jackie and Matt seemed somewhat disturbed as well. Could it be they felt a connection to her as well? It wasn't a negative connection, in fact, it was very positive. Sort of like the connection she felt with Matt and Jackie, only stronger. Fed up with trying to understand, she brought this up three hours later when the trio were on their lunch break. She explained to them her feelings about the new teacher.

"Hmm..." Jackie mused thoughtfully, a small frown gracing her features. "I actually felt the same way, like I know Maya from somewhere. Like we're old friends or something? My gut feelings usually aren't wrong and if you felt the same way then it must mean something. Right?"

"I actually felt something to," Matt chimed in, deciding to voice his own thoughts. "But who is she? I mean, if we all seem to have this connection with her...?"

"Don't strain yourselves too much," A voice said causing the three to turn. The boy who came up behind them looked a tad older than them, he wore a red baggy shirt and shorts. He hadn't changed much at all over the last 8 years at all, despite getting taller.

"Slider!" All three teens gasped. The three of them had never thought they'd see Slider in the real world with them again. Stunned with silence, it was Inez who chose to speak up first.

"Slider, what are you doing here in the real world?" Inez asked, worry and awe both coating her tone. "Did something happen to Cyberspace?"

"And if something happened, what?" Jackie chimed in, finally finding her voice. "Are our friends alright?"

"Whoa, you two calm down!" Matt said, raising his hands and going besides Slider. He too, was shocked at the Cyborg being in this world but bombarding him with questions was not a way to get their answers. "Let's let Sly speak. Okay?"

"Sorry," Inez and Jackie both mumbled at once. Slider chuckled a little.

"Don't be," Slider said good-naturedly. "You have a right to be curious. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to answer your questions just yet. But I can reunite you with an old friend. Follow me."

The three frowned but followed him nonetheless and he led them to a deserted area where there was a small cave.

"Hey, you can come out, I have a surprise for you," Slider called into the cave causing Matt, Jackie and Inez to exchange confused glances.

Matt's eyes widened as a bird flew out. But not just any bird, their oldest, dearest friend Digit. He seemed as fresh as ever, although his eyes didn't hold his usual excitement. Excitement bubbled up inside Matt at the sight of his friend and he rushed over to embrace him.

"Digit!" Matt said happily, wrapping his arms around him.

"Dige!" Inez and Jackie cried, joining in the hug. All three of them were happy to see the fourth member of their Cyber Squad safe.

"Heya Earthlies," Digit said happily, hugging his friends back. "Though I suppose that name doesn't really work anymore huh since Sly and I are practically Earthlies now too." He rubbed the back of his head, although there was a small smile on his face.

Jackie frowned a little at that.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked softly. "Guys, what's going on? We're glad to be able to see you guys again but you've never come to the real world." She realized that sounded a little harsh with how she had worded it. It made her sound unwelcoming and she glanced at Inez. The girl nodded back at her before turning back to Slider.

"What Jackie means to say is that you're welcome here anytime but we were wondering if everything in Cyberspace is okay?" Inez said with a small smile, although she twiddled her thumbs, still a little nervous around Slider, her crush. Jackie had sort of gotten over it but Inez still felt her heart beating at the speed of light whenever Slider was near her.

Slider and Digit exchanged a glance with each other.

"Let's tell them, Sly," Digit said almost pleading. "They've always helped us before, maybe they'll be able to find out where he is and what he's up to."

Slider hung his head. He really wanted to tell them but at the same time, he knew Motherboard hadn't given him permission to tell them everything just yet because they didn't know themselves.

"Alright," Slider relented. "If you must know, Cyberspace has been deleted."

Matt gaped at Slider at the word 'deleted'. He didn't understand the whole gist of what had happened, except that it might mean that Cyberspace no longer existed but how? They had imprisoned Hacker eight years ago, so it surely couldn't have been him, could it? He didn't know for sure but he sure hoped it wasn't Ledge. He had been a tough one and he had almost won if Inez hadn't saved the day. The question now was: who was Digit referring to when he said 'he'?

Inez felt her stomach drop at Slider's words. Deleted? Worry filled inside her, wondering if Motherboard was alright. Not just Motherboard, but Creech and Jules as well. The thought scared her, what had Hacker done? Had he and Ledge joined forces like the back-stabbing traitor had once wanted to? If Cyberspace was deleted, did that mean all its residents were gone too?

Jackie turned white as a sheet at Slider's words. No, no! Cyberspace couldn't be gone! Why hadn't Motherboard called them? She would have helped, she would have set aside her busy schedule for a place that had been practically her second home. She glanced down at Digit and realized it was why he looked so dull. He had lost his home, the place he had opened his eyes in. She couldn't even imagine being lost in an unknown world forever, being thrown out of your own home wondering if you would ever see it again, the thought terrified her. She thought back to Motherboard, not wanting to picture how she must have felt seeing her world that she ruled over crushed in front of her very eyes. Speaking of Motherboard...

"Where's Mother B?" Jackie asked worriedly. "Is she alright?"

Slider smiled at that.

"Relax, Motherboard's fine," Slider said softly. "You'll work together with her soon." He knew he couldn't tell any of them more than that as it wasn't right to put them in unnecessary danger besides it was Motherboard's request not to tell anything.

Matt knelt besides Digit putting an arm around him.

"We'll help, Didge," Matt promised. "I don't know how yet but we'll bring Cyberspace back." He looked at Inez and Jackie. "Are you with me?" He hated to see his friend so downtrodden and depressed by what was happening and wished he could do something. A part of him did wonder why Motherboard and Digit hadn't called upon them but couldn't bring himself to ask Digit that as he already looked quite upset.

"Of course!" Inez cried, pumping her fist in the air and looking at Slider, her eyes meeting. He smiled at her and she blushed, although she nodded towards him, her eyes holding promise. Cyberspace was a second home to her and it ached her heart that it had been deleted. She would definitely get to the bottom of this.

"I'm in," Jackie agreed as well kneeling down besides Digit as well. She looked to Matt and smiled at how determined he was. She could tell he was upset at how things had turned out for Cyberspace but that sadness wasn't going to stop them. Whoever was behind this would pay dearly. No one hurt Cyberspace without facing the wrath of the Cybersquad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so like I said I'm winging this so you'll probably see hints of possible pairings here. Matt/Inez, Jackie/Slider, Matt/Jackie as I am not sure what the ultimate pairings will be but I do I know I ship Dr. Marbles/Motherboard so I'm sorry to all Marbles/Lovelace fans out there._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Barriers Come Down**

After reuniting with Digit and Slider, Digit had decided to stay with Matt. The Cybersquad and Slider got together after the college time period at Matt's house, sitting in his room.

"Y-you guys..." Digit said as Inez brought in some cupcakes for them all to eat. The others looked at Digit seeing his downcast expression. Jackie frowned, before glancing at Matt for help. He had always been the closest to Digit.

Matt seemed to understand Jackie's glance and moved forward.

"What is it, Dige?" Matt asked, concerned.

Guilt came into Digit's eyes and a tear cascaded down his face.

"I-it's m-my f-fault..." Digit whispered, his entire body shaking slightly as he recalled what had happened. "I'm a..." He didn't know how to explain to his dear friends what had happened. He didn't know how to explain how he was responsible for the demise of Cyberspace. He didn't want to be loathed and resented by those he cared the most about. He felt Slider glance at him sympathetically but even that didn't make him feel any better.

Now, Matt was even more concerned. In all his time he had known the cybird in Cyberspace, he had never seen him so depressed. Of course, at that time, he did have the hope that things would get better. It still scared the redhead to see his friend openly show weakness like this. He wrapped an arm around his friend as Jackie and Inez huddled around him in order to show their support.

"Hey," Matt said, making sure to be very gentle. "What's your fault, Dige? Talk to us, we're all still friends here."

"M-Mattie...h-he wanted me back," Digit whispered again, causing the three Earthlies to exchange glances.

Inez glanced at Slider. She noticed the other borg had a painful expression on his face. Her heart went out to him and she really wondered what had happened when Cyberspace was deleted. She was about to ask what had happened but Slider shook his head and she quietened down, wanting to know exactly what happened.

"H-Hacker..." Digit continued on. "I refused but he tried to throw some kind of disk that would distort my systems somehow. T-the D-Doc protected me..." His voice was beginning to choke up and more tears ran down his face. Matt wrapped his arms tighter around him, trying to bring the distressed cybird some comfort although he felt anger at Hacker for causing so much grief to his friend.

"It's okay, Dige," Jackie consoled, hating to see her friend like this and while she knew it was best to let him finish, she couldn't not say anything when her friend was so upset. "I don't think Dr. Marbles would want you to blame yourself."

"B-but he disappeared...when the disk hit him...after that everything went downhill...when Motherboard tried to call you guys, Hacker had brought Icky there and he fed on her, eventually weakening her...it's my fault..." Digit was openly sobbing now, feeling the guilt weigh even stronger.

Slider felt his own eyes water slightly but he pushed back the tears. His father had been separated from him again and he didn't know if he was still in one piece or if he managed to survive the massacre. He felt Jackie and Inez put their hands on his shoulder and he turned to look at each girl in turn. Jackie looked a mixture of angry and firm while Inez looked saddened at what she was hearing but both girls' eyes held determination that everything would be alright.

Matt pulled Digit into an embrace when he began openly sobbing. Inez, giving Slider's shoulder one final squeeze moved to join the embrace with her friend, her heart skipping a slight beat until Jackie moved over and joined them too. All three of them held Digit until he calmed down a bit and at least stopped shaking.

"Oh Dige," Matt felt his heart break for his friend, hating to see him like this. He couldn't even imagine how the other felt seeing all this happen. "I know this hurt you a lot but it wasn't your fault. I think, anyone in your position would have been frightened to go back with Hacker, especially considering your past with him and all. Motherboard wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Jackie smiled softly, hearing Matt reassure Digit. He was so sweet when he acted like that. She wanted to say something too but didn't know what considering Matt had already said what she wanted to cover. She almost cried at what Digit said next.

"S-she loved him, you guys," Digit stuttered out. "M-Motherboard l-loved t-the D-Doc...I-I s-should h-have g-gone w-with H-Hacker..."

"Do you honestly think Motherboard would have wanted that?!" Slider snapped, unable to help it, causing everyone to gape at him in surprise especially Inez. "Dr. Marbles protected you because he cared for you. Because Motherboard cares...cared for you! Do you think they protected you to see you like this? They protected you so the Cybersquad could make things right like they always do!"

"Don't talk to him like..." Matt began defensively albeit Slider cut him off.

"Babying him and mollycoddling him will only make him remain in depression," Slider said curtly. A part of him knew he was being too harsh but he was frustrated too. Not just with this but with the whole situation. What would crying and becoming depressed do? In the end, it would do nothing. He sighed a little when he caught Inez glancing at him and for some reason, the look in her eyes made him feel guilty for blowing up like that. "Look, Motherboard and Dr. Marbles would have been in the same state Digit is in now had he gone off with Hacker before."

Digit hung his head at that and Inez frowned, feeling torn. Slider had a point but at the same time she did feel he was coming on too harsh. The brunette breathed out through her nose, deciding to voice her thoughts.

"I think Slider definitely has a point," Inez said quietly. "I mean, Motherboard loves you too, Dige. Dr. Marbles obviously while I don't know him as well as Motherboard does, it's obvious through what he did for you that he also treasures you a lot. But Slider, you should also realize that seeing the ones you love get hurt for your sake is painful. Digit's obviously feeling guilty for what happened. When we lose someone we care about, no matter how illogical it is, we blame ourselves. Don't you feel the same way about Coop?" She felt guilty for bringing up the Borg's father but considering that he wasn't with Slider, she guessed something had happened to him as well. Things were complicated enough now as it was so it wasn't the time to be fighting amongst themselves.

Slider cringed at the mention of Coop and felt depression threaten to swallow him whole. He frowned and realized Inez had a point. He was being too hard on Digit. He had no right to take out his own frustrations on the other who had only tried to help since everything that happened.

"You're right," Slider agreed. "I'm sorry Digit."

Digit managed a weak smile and just nodded as a sign that he had accepted his apology. Matt came besides him.

"We'll fix things, Dige," Matt assured him, confidence laced through his tone. "I promise."

Jackie took Matt's hand and nodded in agreement while Inez took the other, showing the unity of the three of them. It may have been awhile but they were still in this together.

"Yeah, Hacker will pay for what he's done to Cyberspace," Jackie said with a small smile. Her eyes met with Matt and she saw the same hope reflected in them as was in her own. Sure, things may be harder now but they could handle him.

"Well, he's in the real world right now too," Digit admitted quietly.

"What?!" Matt, Jackie and Inez all cried at once.

Inez was stunned by this.

"But if he's deleted Cyberspace, why did he come to the real world?" Inez asked, unable to fathom why Hacker was in the real world.

"We're not sure," Slider replied. "Though my theory is he's temporarily made Cyberspace disappear and has the residents locked up somewhere. If we can find where he's hiding then we're sure to find what he's planning."

Jackie paced back and forth from here to there, trying to think on where Hacker could be residing. Even now, this method helped her think and see things clearer.

"If I were Hacker, where would I be?" Jackie mused to herself, trying to think like Hacker. "Probably some place dark and creepy but how do we know for sure?"

"Why don't we do population sampling?" Inez suggested causing everyone to look at her. "I mean, we each take a city and ask people if they've seen Hacker, kind of like we did in Castleblanca."

Matt had gotten out his yoyo, playing with it casually as he listened to Jackie and Inez discuss things together. He frowned a little at Inez's idea.

"That'd take forever," Matt pointed out. "How much time do we really have here?"

Time? How much time did they have? They didn't know what Hacker was planning so they also didn't know how much time they had remaining. Jackie was still pacing as she agreed that it would take forever to ask everyone from each city.

"What if we narrow down our options?" Jackie said, halting her pacing and looking at her friends. "I mean, to the places we think Hacker's most likely to be."

Inez shrugged.

"It could work," Inez agreed with her best friend. "Okay, so what do we know?"

Digit looked up, wondering how he should help plan. He was part of the Cybersquad too, after all.

"We know its Hacker," Digit chimed in. "So he'd be somewhere not many Earthlies would go. Somewhere he can have some space to plan and if he has prisoners, a place he can keep them."

Matt smiled at the fact that Digit was joining in their planning. He wished he could cheer his friend up somehow but it was obvious right now the only way to cheer him up was to fix his home again. The group huddled together, the teens listing some places matching the description that Digit described.

"Ok, it sounds good," Slider said with a small smile towards the others. "I'm sorry, I didn't contact you guys sooner. I guess I didn't want to get you involved."

"More like Motherboard didn't," Digit added with a small sigh, guilt threatening to take over him once more.

Jackie blinked at that, a little saddened by this information.

"Why not?" Jackie asked, frowning. "Doesn't Mother B need us anymore?"

"No, it's not that," Digit said sadly. "She's afraid she'll lose you if she asks for your help. She blames herself for the Doc as well. If I had..."

Jackie reached over, embracing Digit once again wishing somehow she could take her friend's pain away albeit she didn't know how she was supposed to do that.

"It's not your fault," Jackie assured him. "Nor is it Mother B's fault. We'll fix things but right now let's move out you guys."

The other four nodded in agreement before Inez thought of something.

"But we don't have our Squack-Pads," Inez said worriedly. "What if we need to split up for something?" They had given their Squack-Pads back to Motherboard when they had imprisoned Hacker eight years ago as they felt they were no longer needed.

"No problem, we can just use our cells," Jackie said holding up her iPhone for demonstration with a small smile.

Inez smiled as well, nodding in agreement. The group then headed out to check out their locations.

* * *

Meanwhile in another place there was dust flying everywhere a short girl with wavy black hair and baby blue eyes was trying to walk while she could not see very well. Her name was Maximum Proximity, known as Max for short.

"Man, why do I always end up on my own?" The black-haired girl grumbled in annoyance. She held a hand to her head when something came into her vision. Her baby blue eyes widened as she spotted an unconscious Doctor Marbles and Ada Lovelace lying unconscious. She hurried over, besides them, shaking the Doc gently.

"Doctor Marbles!" Max called out. "Wake up!" She reached into her pocket, taking out a small vial of water and flicking it onto the unconscious borg's face.

Marbles stirred, slowly opening one eye. Max's worried face slowly came into vision and he attempted to sit up, albeit winced.

"Max?" Marbles said wearily. "What happened?"

Max flicked some water onto Ada's face before turning back to the Doc.

"I only remember bits and pieces, then the explosion," Max said softly. "You did a noble thing for Digit back there Doc, but Hacker used Icky to drain Motherboard's energy. I think she might have been disabled." The dark-haired girl's heart clenched at the thought of not ever seeing Motherboard again. The kind woman and Dr. Marbles were the ones to give her a home. She had no memories of her past, only a green light and screams, as well as ending up in Control Central, lost and confused.

Marbles felt as if someone had frozen his systems when he heard what Max said. Motherboard was disabled? She meant so much to him, more than he had ever admitted to her and she was gone. No, this couldn't be. He had lost everything in the matter of a few seconds, just because he protected Digit. A selfish part of him now wished he hadn't been so selfless back then because it cost them Motherboard but then another part of him didn't regret what he did for the little cybird.

"M-Motherboard..." Marbles whispered, horror and pain evident in his tone. He had failed her. He had promised to always protect her from everything no matter what it took and how hard things were for them but he had failed. In the end, he had never been able to protect her. It had been his fault that Hacker had tricked the children before with the fake Encryptor Chip. He had managed to take Motherboard's place in Cyberspace for a while and now, because he hadn't been there, Hacker had succeeded. In all honesty, everything was his fault! If he had deleted or disabled Hacker back then, instead of just draining his power, this would have never happened.

"Honey, don't blame yourself," Ada spoke up, cutting through Marbles' depressing thoughts and she leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "We'll find a way to beat Hacker somehow. We always have before." She hated to see her love so upset and guilt-ridden. It really wasn't like him but somehow to act like this but when it came to Motherboard he was quite sensitive. Sometimes, she wondered what level Marbles put Motherboard on but she didn't question it and simply dismissed it as the immense level of respect that he gave her.

Marbles hung his head, not even feeling Ada's comfort at her kiss or her consoling voice. It did feel nice having her near him but at the same time, it didn't change the fact that he had let Motherboard down.

"But Motherboard might not exist anymore," Marbles said, his heart constricting at the thought of never seeing her again. All the time they spent together, talking, laughing and working together would never happen again. "If he used Icky to drain her before disabling her, there's no way Motherboard could have survived that." He hated to be so negative about things, he was always the one to encourage everyone and convince them to have courage even in the darkest of times. But his courage was Motherboard and if she was no longer here, the courage didn't exist within him.

"Don't think that way, Doc!" Max piped up, her eyes teary as well at the thought that she might not see her 'mother' ever again but Digit had always taught her to never stop believing until the end. Until she had the proof that Motherboard really was gone, she would keep believing that somehow she had survived that torture and was still out there somewhere. "She might have survived, you know. I don't remember anything after that explosion. Digit and Slider aren't here either but it doesn't technically mean they didn't survive. How do we know for sure that Hacker's plan has really worked? We won't know until we try searching for her and Dige."

Ada smiled a little, hearing Max's enthusiasm. She had been around Digit for way too long.

"Max is right, honey," Ada said warmly. "Let's just try our luck, alright?"

Marbles breathed out through his nose, trying to calm himself and think positive like his two companions were doing. He reached over, putting a hand on Max's head and taking Ada's hand with his other one.

"You have a point," Marbles admitted. "I'm sorry. I guess, when Motherboard's with me, it gives me courage. Then again, she gives everyone courage."

Max smiled a little.

"I think we all need a place to crash though for a while," Max said slowly. "I saw an abandoned house when I was coming this way and saved the location in the GPS you made for me, Doc. I think we should all freshen up a little and try to find out more about this world."

Marbles thought for a moment. It didn't hurt to freshen up a little after what they had been through but when it came to finding out about this world, he had an idea.

"I think I can contact Matt, Jackie and Inez to get their help on this," Marbles said, a minute smile coming on his face. "They're from this world so I'm certain they can offer us some assistance. They're very helpful as well."

"Digit's friends?" Max wondered. Digit had always talked a ton about Matt, Jackie and Inez, his three friends which, along with him, had made up the Cybersquad. Whilst having never met them, she felt as if she personally knew them with how much Digit went on about them. "But how will you contact them, Doc?"

"The GPS I gave you has a communication device to find and call cell numbers," Marbles explained as he helped Ada up and the three of them continued walking in the direction Max led them in. "I can use their names, some details to contact them. Or rather you can."

Max looked alarmed.

"But I don't even know them," Max said nervously. "I guess I could say I'm Digit's friend but..."

Ada rested a hand on her arm.

"Don't worry, they're friendly," Ada said softly. "If you explain to them our situation, they'll definitely help."

Max nodded, albeit she was still uncertain. She hoped Digit's friends were as nice as Digit said they were.


End file.
